


itch

by vbnorsr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Eustass, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, omega!Law, this is by far the filthiest shit ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: Kidd isn’t ready when Law’s heat hits, but maybe preparation isn't really necessary.(Modern AU ABO KidLaw feat. Alpha!Kidd and Omega!Law.)





	itch

Law’s entering heat, and it’s obvious.  
When Kidd enters their shared apartment one night, home from a tiring day at the car shop he works at, he realizes. His hours have been garbage lately, and he’s on too many shifts, so his general plan is to eat whatever takeout Law probably ordered and pass the fuck out.

But when he enters the apartment, he doesn’t smell the familiar grease of cheap Chinese. Actually, he’s hit with a wave of heatscent so _goddamn_ strong that he falls backwards into the door after he shuts it. Apparently, his scent was noticed too, because there’s a groan and shifting from the direction of the couch and somehow the scent gets stronger.

Kidd takes a moment to steady himself, trying to think this over rationally, above the sweet musk of his partner’s pheromones and the shitty urge that hits him to jump the omega and dominate him, take what’s _his_. This is the first heat he’s witnessed Law go through, because they’ve only been sharing a living space for a few months and the omega’s schedule is off, only two or three times a year. It’s not really something they’ve discussed, either -- Law is far from a stereotypical omega, and knots are not the only or most common thing on his mind, by a longshot.

And despite the fact that he knows that’s what Law would be craving during the heat (at this point, Kidd’s holding a hand over his mouth and nose) and that his alpha’s scent would be comforting to him at this time (god, it feels nice to think of himself as Law’s alpha) he doesn’t want to do anything that would--  
There’s another needy sound and some wet noises from the couch, and Kidd realizes that he needs to think faster.

Kidd steadies himself, taking a deep breath and then realizes that was a _terrible_ idea, wheezing outward in an effort to force the air from his lungs. Then he approaches Law, and realizes that he’s already nested, none of him visible from where he’s buried under what is probably every blanket and hoodie Eustass owns.

It’s probably the soft call of “Alpha” that Law warbles out when Eustass gets close, or it might be the sight of him already three fingers deep in himself when he pulls the blankets aside, but whatever it was, Law ends up naked in Eustass’ lap, and the alpha isn’t entirely aware of his actions anymore, too caught up in the heady scent of his lover when he bites down hard on _his_ omega’s scent gland, a growl welling up deep in his chest.

Law downright purrs as he’s bitten, clawing with blunt fingertips at the back of Eustass’ shirt, wet with oil and sweat. He nuzzles into his mate’s shoulder and scents him deeply, a rush of slick pouring down his thighs as he ruts frantically into Eustass’ lap.  
“Alpha,” he purrs, sliding his fingers up Kidd’s shirt and over the expanse of his broad back, “Take me.”

Eustass can only growl as a response, now fully allowing himself to be immersed in the thick scent of his lover, and reaches down to grip his ass, pulling it aside to nudge at the dripping hole within. The sound Law keens out at that is more breath than moan, riddled in anticipation and longing.  
The omega’s body is hot and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Eustass, somewhere buried in the instinctual part of his brain, knows that it’s not a healthy temperature, that he needs to cool his mate down, keep him safe -- And knows exactly how to help him.

So he flips Law over on the couch, pinning the smaller body easily under his frame, and Law lets it happen. They’d fucked before, of course, outside of heats, and maybe then Law would have been more keen on putting up a fight. But right now, the omega reeks of wanting to lie down and be fucked, knotted, bred, and Eustass can do nothing but oblige him.

He pulls Law’s legs up, throws them over his shoulders, and doesn’t wait before slipping two fingers at once into the hottest part of Law’s body, drawing a near-scream from the surgeon. He likes it fast and rough on normal occasions, and Kidd can’t even imagine what he’ll be like now.

Not that he tries, because he’s more focused, admittedly, on the wet heat around him, and the way his omega pushes back almost immediately on his fingers, craving to be filled and dominated.  
“Don’t bother,” Law gasps out, “Was stretching it for hours.”

Eustass can feel his dick pulse at the mental image that produces, and grins wolfishly, pushing his fingers in and out roughly, all the strength of his arm behind it. “Fucking slut. You want my knot that bad?”  
Law moans breathily at that, still pushing back on Eustass’ every thrust inside him. “I want it _worse._ ”

So the alpha doesn’t wait any longer, and rips his fingers out, and he vaguely understands that he’s unbuttoning his pants and pushing down his boxers before there’s just slick heat around him, and he groans.  
Law’s all twitchy and his eyes roll back, arching his back, and his arms go up to wrap loosely around Eustass, fingertips playing with the hair at the base of his head. He’s sated for the moment, because he feels so full and so _compete,_ like this was how everything was always meant to be, right up from the moment he was born.

But then Eustass starts thrusting, quick and ruthless, and the omega sees white because he doesn’t think he’s ever been fucked better than this. All of his nerves are alight with the most blissful fire, every synapse in his brain firing _yes, yes, yes_ with how perfect and _right_ this is, how the stars and planets align so excellently every time his alpha pushes into his most tender places.

He feels Eustass’ knot nudging at his entrance through the haze, and nearly screams in his need for it, pushing down to try to get it inside.  
When his alpha doesn’t give him what he wants, he whines and pushes back harder, but then he fucking _stops_ of all things and Law opens his eyes to look at him accusingly.

Eustass looks like he’s struggling to speak, struggling to keep his hips still, but for the life of him Law can’t figure out why. He pushes back again, and Kidd grimaces, but still doesn’t move.

“We,” Eustass starts, trying to find the right words to express what he needs to say, “We didn’t talk about this. You could … Are you sure you want to -- Are you sure?”  
Law takes a moment to respond, blinking lazily. “I’m on birth control.”

Eustass nearly fucking screams, because he’s an idiot for not thinking of that.

After a moment to collect himself, he continues where he left off, picking the pace back up gradually. Law makes a pleased noise, head titled down to watch where they’re connected.

“So close,” the omega sighs, “Wanna come with you. With your knot.”  
Eustass loses it at that, pounding ruthlessly into his lover, bent over him, pressing his body into his chest. Then, just when he feels the heat in his stomach coalesce, he pushes his knot past the rim and releases deep inside the omega.

Law comes with a scream just at the feeling of it slipping inside him, his body locking around the knot, quivering. He feels so _full,_ his alpha’s seed coating his insides warm and wet, resting pleasantly deep in his guts. 

Eustass falls limp over Law afterwards, exhausted, and Law laughs softly, rubbing at his back.  
They’d be locked together for a while after this, and Law might have Eustass call in sick for the rest of it, because after this he _knows_ he can’t make do with his fingers.  
So they’d fuck like idiots for the better part of five days, because even if Law’s cooled off and sated for the time being, he knew the waves would come back with a vengeance after he sleeps. 

Law just hopes he’ll remember to take his birth control.


End file.
